Starlight Destiny
by Omega1
Summary: When a man named Satuzama kidnaps Ayeka to question her about a Jurain treasure, Tenchi and the rest of the gang persue.
1. The Ring of Destiny

Tenchi Muyo!: "Starlight Destiny"  
by Michael Fitz-Gibbon  
  
"He's mine!"  
"No way would he care to be with someone like you!"  
"Oh yeah, like you're so sweet."  
"You hooligan! You're nothing but a---"  
"Please, stop it, you two!"  
  
It was a day like any other day at the Masaki house. The space demon   
Ryoko and the princess Ayeka were arguing as usual. Now, while she was a demon, Ryoko appeared to be a beautiful young woman. Princess Ayeka was of the royal blood of the planet Jurai. She had the looks of a beautiful young woman also. And while both Ryoko and Ayeka were beautiful and vied for Tenchi's affection, Tenchi never chose between the two of them. This particular day, Ayeka's sister Sasami had stopped the quarreling before it could escalate ... or at least, for the time being.  
  
"Sasami, shouldn't you be out helping Tenchi in the garden?" asked Ayeka.  
  
"Tenchi said he should do the work himself," Sasami replied.  
  
"That's Tenchi for ya," Ryoko commented.  
  
"Yes, he's a gentleman," said Ayeka. "And he deserves a gentle woman."  
  
Ryoko got angry. She grabbed Ayeka and raised her. "Just what are you implying?!?"  
  
Ayeka held her head up. "Oh nothing... just someone like Tenchi is   
better suited for someone like me than for some person that may remain nameless..."  
  
Ryoko was infuriated. "You mean me, don't you?!? I should---"  
  
"Ha ha ha! If you wish to interpret it like that then feel free to!" Ayeka said, putting her hand in front of her mouth as she laughed.  
  
"Why you---" Ryoko started.  
  
"Ladies, please," said Tenchi's grandfather, Yosho, as he entered the living room.  
  
Ryoko released her grip on Ayeka, causing Ayeka to fall the ground.  
Ryoko hurried over to Tenchi's grandfather.  
  
"Tell me, Yosho. do you think that Tenchi is better suited with me or with Ayeka?   
Huh? Well, whaddaya think?" asked Ryoko.  
  
Ayeka got up and brushed herself off. "Yes, Lord Katsuhito, what do you think?"  
  
Sasami sighed and shook her head. They'll never stop fighting, she thought.   
  
"Uh..." said Yosho, thinking.  
  
I have to think of a way out of this, he thought.   
  
"Uh... Sasami, where's Tenchi?" he asked.  
  
"He's in the garden getting carrots," said Sasami. "Ryo-ohki went   
with him. I think that---"  
  
"Hey! No changing the subject!" objected Ryoko.  
  
"Ryoko is right! We want your opinion!"   
  
So much for Plan A, thought Tenchi's grandfather.  
  
"Come on! Answer already!" demanded Ryoko.  
  
"Yes! Please answer, Yosho," said Ayeka.   
  
Yosho sighed. "I have things to do," he said, walking off.  
  
"Aw, come on!" said Ryoko.  
  
"Oh, don't bother," said Ayeka. "He's not going to tell us. Besides, he doesn't need to. I know he must think I'm perfect for Tenchi."  
  
"Yeah right," said Ryoko. "I don't think so, Ayeka."  
  
"Will you two knock it off?" said Washu, entering the room.  
  
Washu, the self-proclaimed "number one genius in the universe" was poking   
a small electronic device she was holding with a screwdriver.   
  
"Can somebody help me test out my new invention?" asked Washu.   
  
"What kind of invention?" asked Sasami.  
  
"It's a..." Washu started.  
  
"Yeah?" said Sasami.  
  
  
"It's a Dream Machine!" Washu announced.   
  
"Huh?!?" Ryoko, Ayeka, and Sasami said in unison.  
  
  
Soon, Washu, Ryoko, Ayeka, and Sasami where in Washu's laboratory.   
Washu stood next to a covered machine facing Ryoko, Ayeka, and Sasami. She yanked the sheet of her invention.  
  
"Here it is!" exclaimed Washu.  
  
There was a control panel and some wires that led to a   
energy tank and a flat bed-like surface that was raised at an angle. A helmet was   
on top of the surface. There were lights of different colors that lit up around the surface and around the invention. Washu walked over to a table and started typing on her "shadow computer". Then she walked back over to her invention.  
  
"This is my Dream Machine," said Washu, with a smile.   
  
"Dream Machine? What's that?" asked Sasami.  
  
"It is a marvel that I, Washu, the greatest genius in the   
universe have created!" said Washu. "It is a machine to record and generate   
the images of dreams!"   
  
"Reallllly... well, that could come in handy!" said Ryoko. "I can record   
my dreams about Tenchi and then show them to him! Then I'll have Tenchi for my own!"  
  
"What?!? Ha ha ha ha ha! Do you think that Tenchi would be suade   
by your rotton dreams that are no doubt full of cruelty and depravity?" said Ayeka.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!? Like he'd want to live with   
you in your stiff, rigid fantasy of boring Jurian royalty! Tenchi is meant for me   
and I am meant for him!"   
  
"Oh, just shut up, Ryoko! Washu, let me use this machine!" said Ayeka.  
  
"No! Let me use it, Washu!" said Ryoko.  
  
"Oh! Can I use it?" asked Sasami.  
  
"No, none of you may use it! It's for my personal use only," said Washu.  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka's face fell.  
  
"Oh... why can't I use it?" asked Sasami.  
  
  
"Sorry, Sasami, I'm sure you're intentions would be pure, but I can't just   
let anyone use it," replied Washu. "Sorry, kiddo."  
  
"Oohhhh..." said Sasami, dissapointed.  
  
"What?!? We can't use the machine?!?" said Ayeka.  
  
"That's just great," said Ryoko. "Now Tenchi will never see my dreams about him."  
  
"I don't think he'd want to, quite frankly," Ayeka commented.  
  
"Shut up, Ayeka!" yelled Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko, Ayeka, and Sasami exited Washu's laboratory.  
  
"Wait! You... didn't help me," said Washu.  
  
Washu's "cheerleader puppets" hopped up on her shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry, Washu!" yelled A.  
  
"You're the best, Washu!" yelled B.   
  
"Washu! Washu! Washu!" said the two.   
  
"Yeah! I am a genuis! What do I need from a demon, and two princesses?" said Washu.  
  
All of a sudden, most of her invention fell apart.  
  
"Oh no!" said Washu.  
  
"Uh..." said A.  
  
"We gotta go!" said B.  
  
The two "cheerleader puppets" hopped away. Washu shrugged.  
  
"Oh well. Guess I need to get back to work..." said Washu.  
  
  
Tenchi Masaki was the user of the Tenchi Sword, a mystical   
Jurian weapon. He was a teenager who lived in the country with his father,   
grandfather, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, and Ryo-Ohki. He was working in the garden, harvesting carrots.  
  
"Meow!" meowed Ryo-Ohki. "Meow! Meow!"  
  
"Not now, Ryo-Ohki. Wait for dinner," said Tenchi.   
  
"Meow! Meow!" Ryo-Ohki said. "Meow!"  
  
Tenchi wiped beads of sweat off his forehead and got back to work.   
  
"Meow," said Ryo-Ohki.   
  
  
Later, Tenchi, his father, his grandfather, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami,   
and Washu sat at the table for dinner. Washu had been working all day and was  
extra hungry. Tenchi stared across the table and saw that something seemed wrong  
with Sasami. He wondered what was troubling her.  
  
"Hey, Sasami, anything wrong?" asked Tenchi.  
  
"I know what it is," said Ayeka.   
  
"So do I," said Ryoko. "She's upset that Washu won't let her use the 'Dream Machine'."  
  
"'Dream Machine'?" said Tenchi. "What's that?"  
  
Washu brightened up. "Why, it's my latest invention! "It is a machine   
to record and generate the images of dreams! It should be very helpful to my work."  
  
"How so?" asked Tenchi.   
  
"Well, by tapping into my genius mind and bringing forward supressed   
and hidden ideas, that's how!" Washu explained.   
  
"Isn't that dangerous, though?" asked Tenchi.   
  
"Yeah, but then I am a genius, so I should be able to handle it quite well!" said Washu.  
  
"Oh, so that's why you won't let any of us use it," said Sasami.  
  
"That's right! Scientific genuises only!" said Washu.  
  
"So, it might be dangerous? How?" asked Ayeka.  
  
"My brain waves could be disrupted, patterns distorted, I may end up like   
a cooked potato...."said Washu. "But that won't happen."  
  
"So, it's potentially fatal, is that what you're saying?" asked Ryoko.  
  
"Yes!" said a now frustrated Washu. "Geez, do I have to repeat things?"  
  
"If it's that dangerous, maybe you should let Ayeka use it," said Ryoko, smiling.   
  
"Shut up, Ryoko!" said Ayeka.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha! Hey everyone, how do you like your Ayeka, original or extra crispy?"  
  
"I said shut up!"  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Extra crispy! Ha ha ha!"  
  
"You're not funny, Ryoko!"  
  
"Now, now, there'll be no more of that," said Yosho.   
  
Ryoko and Ayeka sat calm in their seats.  
  
"Sorry," said Ryoko and Ayeka.  
  
By now, Washu was red with anger. "Can't you people get the picture?!?   
Nobody but me is allowed to use the 'Dream Machine!" she yelled, getting up from   
her seat.   
  
Washu stormed off.  
  
"Washu!" Tenchi called out. "Come back!"  
  
"Hey Washu, we were just kidding around!" said Ryoko.  
  
Soon, Washu was out of view.  
  
Angry, Ayeka turned to Ryoko.  
  
"See what you've done, now?!? I hope you're happy, Ryoko!"  
  
"Hey! It's not my fault the 'genuis' can't take a joke!"  
  
"Washu seems a little stressed," Tenchi commented. "What could be wrong?"  
  
"Maybe she's sick," said Sasami.   
  
"She ate all her food," said Noboyuki. "She seems to have a healthy appitite."  
  
"I guess she's just a bit overworked," said Tenchi.  
  
"Yes, that's probably it," said Yosho.   
  
  
Washu relaxed in the hot springs, thinking about her invention   
and what it could mean. She had some doubts about it. She didn't want to end up frying her brain, but had confidence in being able to avoid that. What she did worry about was how busy she would be with the machine, and whether she'd have time to do  
anything else. Not that she ever really did anything but work, it made her happy,   
but was she alienating herself from the others? She shook off the thought. Her work  
was what made her happy. The thought crept back, though. What else made her happy?  
She sighed. With her experiments creating temporary disturbances and anomolies in the space/time continuim, she was sure to attract bad elements sooner or later. She just hoped she'd be able to handle them.  
  
This could end up being a big problem if I'm not careful, thought Washu.  
  
Washu's "cheerleader puppets" popped up from the water. They wore little towels.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Washu?" asked A.  
  
"You're the great---- uh, yeah, what are you thinking about?" said B.  
  
"Oh... nothing," Washu replied, staring at the sky.   
  
  
In a throne room on a spaceship, a man was looking out the   
giant porthole window into space. He was tall, had gray and black-striped hair,   
broad shoulders, and a muscular tone. He wore his royal uniform. He stared out   
at the stars and sighed.  
  
"Princess Ayeka... you'll have to tell me where the ring is," said the man.  
  
The spaceship flew towards Earth.  
  
  
It was summer in Okayama. The temperature had reached   
the highest it had been in many years. Yosho was sweeping outside   
of the Masaki Shrine.  
  
It really is a beautiful day today, thought Yosho.  
  
All of a sudden, a man materialized in front of Yosho. The man had a   
black and white uniform. He held a broadsword.   
  
"You there! Where is the princess Ayeka?" said the man.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Yosho.  
  
"My name is Tollop. I am a loyal servent to my master," said the mysterious man.  
  
"What do you want with Ayeka?" asked Yosho.  
  
"That is none of your bussiness, old man!" said Tollop. "Where is Princess Ayeka?!?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I can't tell you unless---" Yosho started.  
  
Tollop punched Yosho hard in the stomach. Yosho doubled over.  
  
"You're not going to get away with whatever you're planning," said Yosho.  
  
"Shut up!" said Tollop, hitting Yosho with the hilt of his sword.   
  
Lord Katsuhito was out cold... seemingly.  
  
Tollop looked towards the direction of the house.   
  
"Ayeka..."  
  
  
Back at the Masaki house, Tenchi was in Washu's lab. Washu was working on her main computer. Tenchi approached her.  
  
"Washu?" said Tenchi.  
  
"Yes?" said Washu.  
  
"Uh... where's Mayuka?" asked Tenchi.  
  
"She's being taken care of by Mecha-Washu in the daycare area," Washu replied.  
  
Tenchi looked around. "Where is that?"  
  
"Through the demensional portal over by that wall," said Washu, pointing to the far side of the lab.  
  
"Oh," said Tenchi. "How is she doing?"   
  
"Fine," said Washu. "Her growth rate is fast."  
  
"Really? Amazing," said Tenchi.  
  
"Not really," said Washu.  
  
"Um... Washu?" said Tenchi.  
  
"What?" asked Washu.  
  
"Uh, how have you been doing?" asked Tenchi.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"What?"  
  
Washu turned to Tenchi.   
  
"Tenchi, you like me, don't you?" asked Washu.  
  
"Yeah, of course I do, Washu," said Tenchi. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason," said Washu, turning back to her computer.  
  
  
Elsewhere in the house, Ryoko, Ayeka, and Sasami watched television.  
The show was some kind of a drama. Tenchi's father, Noboyuki read the paper.  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who could that be?" said Ryoko.   
  
"Probably Kiyone and Mihoshi," said Ayeka.  
  
"I'll get it!" said Sasami, leaping up from where she was sitting and running   
out of the family room to the front door. She opened the door.  
  
Tollop stood at the door. He held his broadsword in one of his hands.   
Sasami looked at him, surprised to see someone that she was not familiar with at the door in the evening.  
  
"Princess Sasami," said Tollop.   
  
"Huh? Who are you? How do you know my name?" asked Sasami.  
  
"You are a princess of Jurai. Many know who you are," said Tollop.   
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Tollop. I have come to request an audience with Princess Ayeka."  
  
"Ayeka? What do you want with my sister?"   
  
"It is not for you to worry about, Princess Sasami. Where is Ayeka?"  
  
"Sasami? Who is at the door?" asked Ayeka, coming to the door.  
  
Ayeka saw Tollop and shrieked, "Sasami! Get away from the door!"  
  
Sasami ran into the living room. Ryoko flew to the door.  
  
"What's going on, Ayeka?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Princess Ayeka... come with me," said Tollop.  
  
"Who... who are you?!?" said Ayeka.  
  
"Yeah, and what are you doing here?! You better not be looking   
for trouble!" said Ryoko, her hand glowing with energy.  
  
"Go away," Tollop told Ryoko. "I wish to speak to Ayeka."  
  
"Oh, okay," said Ryoko, the light energy in her hand dissapearing. "Go on, Ayeka."  
  
"What?!? Thanks a lot, Ryoko!"   
  
Ryoko flew back into the living room. "Have a nice chat, princess!"   
  
"Who are you?! What do you mean to do with that sword?!?" said Ayeka.  
  
"Calm down, princess. I wish only to speak with you.  
Actually, my master wishes to speak with you. I am sorry for alarming you.  
I am Tollop. I am here on behalf of my master, Lord Satuzama. He has something important he needs to ask you about," said Tollop.  
  
Tenchi's father came to the door. "Hello, can I help you?" asked Nobuyuki.  
  
"No," said Tollop, bringing his sword to Nobuyuki's face. "Go away."  
  
"O-okay then," said Nobuyuki, running into the living room.   
  
"Go away! You are not welcomed here!" said Ayeka. "I'm not going anywhere!"  
  
"Very well, if you will not come by choice..." said Tollop.  
  
Tollop put his hand forward, releasing energy binds. Once Ayeka   
was restrained, Tollop released some energy from within him. A strange glow   
encircled the two of them. Ryoko and Sasami rushed to see what was going on.  
  
"Ayeka!" yelled Sasami.   
  
Ryoko and Sasami ran to the two, but both Tollop and Ayeka dissapeared   
in a flash of light.  
  
"Ayeka..."  
  
  
On a spaceship in Earth's orbit, Satuzama sat on his throne.   
  
"Soon... the ring will be mine!"  
  
  
  
Soon, Tenchi, Ryoko, Sasami, Washu, Kiyone, and Mihoshi were in front   
of the Masaki Shrine. They sat around Yosho, who stared at the sky. Tenchi, Washu, Kiyone, and Mihoshi had been told what happened to Ayeka, and Tenchi decided they should get some advice from his grandfather on what to do. They were surprised to learn that Lord Katsuhito had encountered Tollop, and knew about why he took the princess.   
  
"So, you say that you know what happened, grandpa?" asked Tenchi.  
  
Yosho nodded. "Yes, Tenchi. He is looking for the Ring of Destiny," he said.  
  
"Who are you talking about? What ring?" asked Tenchi.  
  
"Tollop is working for a man that is looking for the Ring of Destiny," said Yosho.  
  
"What's the Ring of Destiny?" asked Sasami.  
  
"A ring that is said to be very powerful," replied Yosho. "If the one who   
is looking for it finds it, some very bad things may happen."  
  
  
In his throne room, Satuzama waited. He waited for Tollop to return with Princess Ayeka. He waited to question her about an item from Jurai that he   
had been looking for. He waited to be able to wear the ring that he had been searching   
the universe for. He would wait more, but not for too much longer. If the princess failed to cooperate, he was prepared to take drastic measures. Satuzama waited. And then the door opened.   
  
"Lord Satuzama, I have succeded." said Tollop as he stepped in the room with Ayeka.   
  
"Princess Ayeka..."  
  
  
Back on Earth, Tenchi and the others were eager to learn about   
the Ring of Destiny from Yosho.   
  
"Tell us about the ring, grandfather," said Tenchi.  
  
"A long time ago on Jurai, a princess and a rogue alien warrior fell in love. The warrior had been part of a gang once, and had done some   
questionable things, even some very bad things, but he changed his ways when   
he fell in love with the princess. However, the Jurain king did not approve of   
their relationship."  
  
"How horrible," said Mihoshi..  
  
"Yes, it was the cause of many problems for the two. Still, they felt  
that they were destined to be together, and that their love could endure anything.  
The king's new advisor, someone from a far away planet, had been giving the king false information about the warrior in order to break the two apart," said Yosho.  
  
"Why would the advisor do that?" asked Sasami.  
  
"Sounds like that advisor had an agenda," said Kiyone.  
  
"Yes, well, he did have an agenda," said Yosho.  
  
"What was it?" asked Ryoko.   
  
"I'll get to that soon enough. Anyway, the king's advisor had   
convinced the king that warrior was plotting to kill the princess and challenge   
him for the throne of Jurai. The king had the warrior thrown into prison," said Yosho. "Every night, the princess and the warrior would cry to the stars, hoping that they would  
be together again"  
  
"How sad," said Sasami.  
  
"Yeah," said Mihoshi.  
  
  
  
  
"The advisor was really the leader of the group that the warrior was once a part of. He was ambitous, and seeked ultimate power. He had planned to drain all the Jurian power from the princess with dark magic, as she was an easier target than the king. With the princess's power added to his, he could easily kill the king and take the throne. He had brought the warrior to the planet to distract the princess, but when he found out they fell in love, he became furious. With the warrior out of the way, he could proceed with his plans," said Yosho.  
  
"If anyone could drain Jurain power, wouldn't that mean the death   
of their victim?" asked Kiyone.  
  
"Yes," replied Yosho.  
  
"Oh no! What happened?" said Mihoshi.  
  
"Two knights, gaurdians of the king, uncovered the advisor's plot.   
Instead of spending days of explaining to the king, they broke the warrior out of his prison cell. Then they went to confront the advisor," Yosho continued. "When they found the advisor, he was in the middle of draining the Jurian power from the princess.  
The warrior and the advisor battled. The king came in during the fight, seeing that he had been tricked. He tried to stop the fight, but the warrior told him he was fighting for love."  
  
"How romantic," said Mihoshi.  
  
"The warrior fought hard, but he was no match for his former leader.  
The advisor struck him down." said Yosho.   
  
"How sad," said Sasami.  
  
"What happened then?" asked Tenchi.  
  
"Yeah, what happened?" asked Ryoko.  
  
"As the warrior lay dying, the love from him and the princess joined and created a powerful magical ring. The power of the ring overwhelmed  
the advisor, rendering him unconsious. The warrior died, but his love and the love  
of the princess lived on. The ring was passed down to generations of Jurian royalty   
until it was lost," said Yosho.   
  
"What does this have to do with the guy who took Ayeka?" asked Tenchi.  
  
"The advisor was exiled into space. He became obsessed with   
possesing the ring and the power that it held, magic which he could use   
to achieve his goal of ultimate power," said Yosho. "The ring was called  
the Ring of Destiny. The exiled criminal's name... was Satuzama.   
Tollop is one of his lackies."  
  
"So, Satazama thinks that Ayeka might know where the ring is, even though it   
was lost awhile ago?" asked Tenchi.  
  
Yosho nodded his head.  
  
  
On his spaceship, Satuzama and Ayeka were in the throne room.   
Satuzama had asked his first question. Princess Ayeka had been asked about whether she had been told the legend of the Ring of Destiny. She had told him that she had when she was a small child. Satuzama was ready to ask her another question, but Ayeka was getting angry that she was mishandled.  
  
"So, princess, do you happen to know who the last person who had   
the ring was?" asked Satuzama.  
  
"I'm not answering any more questions until you apologize for treating   
me with disrespect," said Ayeka. "I am a princess."  
  
"Answer the question!" shouted Satuzama.   
  
"I believe it was my great aunt," said Ayeka. "But she had lost it."  
  
"Really? Well, that's quiet a shame, such a great treasure lost," said Satuzama.  
  
"Excuse me, Satuzama, but is there any reason why you are asking me questions about the ring?" asked Ayeka.   
  
"The legend is true. About the ring having great power,   
I mean," said Satuzama. "But then, you should know that already, Princess Ayeka.   
You believe in the legend, don't you?"  
  
"I... I don't know, really. It seems like a nice story, but---"  
  
"Fool! It is not just a story!"  
  
"I... I'm sorry to offend you, sir, but really, what is the purpose for these questions?"  
  
Ayeka wasn't really sorry if she offended him. He seemed crazy to her.  
  
"I have another question to ask you, Princess Ayeka," said Satuzama.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
  
  
"Where is the ring?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Satuzama tried to look as if he wasn't infuriated at the reply, but Ayeka knew he was angry. She didn't want to be involved with such a person as the man   
before her. She wanted badly to go home. However, Satuzama had different plans for her.  
He had been searching for so long. Now he had gotten a chance: the crown princess of Jurai, someone who contreversy has surrounded, who no doubt held many   
Jurain secrets, had been spotted living on Earth. Now she had told him that she   
did not know where the object of his obsession was. He did not believe her.  
  
"Tollop! Take her to a holding cell," said Satuzama.  
  
Tollop, who had been at the door, materialized near Ayeka and grabbed her.  
  
"Wait! No! I answered your questions, now let me go!" Ayeka protested.  
  
"Shut up!" growled Tollop, as he carried her out of the room.  
  
The door closed. Satuzama walked over to his throne and sat down.  
Many thoughts raced through his mind. Mostly, though, the thought of revenge came to the front. This is because he knew that the gaurdians who had uncovered his plot so many years ago where on Jurai at the very moment. His objectives were clear: he would extract the information he needed from Ayeka and her friends, and then he would to Jurai and get revenge. But he would need the ring to get the revenge he really wanted. Once he had the ring, he would finally achieve his true objective.  
  
  
Back on Earth, Tenchi, Ryoko, Sasami, Kiyone, Mihoshi,   
Washu, and Ryo-Ohki were in Washu's lab. Washu was typing away on her main computer, while the others stood by. Something caught Mihoshi's eye. It was Washu's new invention, the "Dream Machine".  
  
"Hey! What's that?" asked Mihoshi, pointing to the "Dream Machine".  
  
Washu looked over to where Mihoshi was pointing.  
  
"That's my Dream Machine. Don't touch it, it's dangerous," Washu said.  
  
"Oh, okay,"said Mihoshi.  
  
"Anyway, it looks as though that Tollop brought Ayeka to a spaceship   
that is currently in Earth's orbit," said Washu.  
  
"How do you know that?" asked Kiyone.  
  
"I took energy trace samples from where Ayeka and Tollop dissapeared," replied Washu.  
  
"So, you mean they teleported to a spacehip?" said Tenchi.  
  
"Um hm. That's right," said Washu, nodding.   
  
"Well, then we'll have to use Ryo-Ohki to go and rescue Ayeka," said Kiyone. "Yagami needs too many repairs to use it now."  
  
"Why bother?" said Ryoko. "We're better off without Ayeka."  
  
"Ryoko! Don't say that!" said Tenchi.  
  
Ryoko flew over to Tenchi and held him closely.  
  
"Tenchi, now you and me can be together forever and ever..."  
  
"Stop it, Ryoko!" said Tenchi, pushing Ryoko away.   
  
"Oh Tenchi, don't you like me?"   
  
"Ryoko, we have to rescue Ayeka!'  
  
"Why would you want to?"   
  
"Because she is a part of this family as much as you are!"  
  
"Oh please..."  
  
"Ryoko, we can't leave without you. We need your help. Please... help us."  
  
"Ryoko, please help us," said Sasami, her eyes watering.  
  
Ryoko stared into Sasami's eyes and knew that she had to help.  
  
"Fine, I'll help," said Ryoko.  
  
"Thank you, Ryoko," said Sasami.  
  
Tenchi looked at Ryoko and smiled.  
  
"Whatever," said Ryoko. "Come on, Ryo-Ohki."  
  
"Meow!" said Ryo-Ohki.  
  
  
Back on Satuzama's spaceship, Orozumo waited for word from Tollop.   
He paced back and forth in the control room of the ship. Subordinates stared while  
he did this, which he did not notice. If he had, he would have probably killed a few   
of them. But his mind was on something other than those who ranked lower than he.  
His mind was on the fact that his master had been searching for the Ring of Destiny for decades and had not found it yet. He would not dare suggest that his master quit looking, but it seemed like a pointless search in a way.   
  
Satuzama-sama arleady has great power, why would he need   
any more? thought Orozumo.   
  
Just then, the door opened and Tollop stepped in.  
  
"Orozumo! Set course for Jurai!" ordered Tollop.   
  
"Yes, Tollop!" said Orozumo.  
  
"Well, what are you fools waiting for?!?" Orozumo yelled to the subordinates.  
  
The workers typed away on the control computers.  
  
"The course has been changed, Captain Orozumo," said one of the pilots.  
  
"Good," said Orozumo, turning to Tollop. "Does Lord Satuzama know   
now where the ring is?"  
  
"No, not yet," said Tollop.   
  
"Why are we going to Jurai, then?"   
  
"For a visit to the Jurai royal palace," replied Tollop  
  
"Why? I thought that---"  
  
Tollop rushed over to Orozumo, took out his sword, and put it to the captain's throat.  
  
"We are not to question Satuzama," said Tollop.  
  
"I pledge my loyalty to Satuzama, but he is acting very strange," said Orozumo.  
  
"Shut up! Do you want to die?"  
  
"N-no! I just---"  
  
"Just shut up!"  
  
Orozumo nodded. Tollop put away his sword and walked out of the room.   
  
"Fool," said Orozumo. "He would follow a chance at power to Hell.   
All he wants is to be the general of an army. He believes that he will be a great   
leader in the kingdom Satuzama-sama will build once he has the ring. He cares   
more about that then he does about the well-being of Satuzama-sama."  
  
  
On Ryo-Ohki, Ryoko piloted while Tenchi, Sasami, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Washu, and Yosho stood by.   
  
"This might be more difficult than we originally thought," said Ryoko.  
  
"Why's that?" asked Mihoshi.  
  
"Well, because the ship seems to be changing it's course," said Ryoko.  
  
"Oh no! Where do you think they're going?" asked Sasami.  
  
"Well, I could find out," said Washu.  
  
"Really?" said Sasami.  
  
Washu nodded. "Uh huh. After all, I'm the greatest genius ever!"  
  
Washu's "cheerleader puppets" popped up.  
  
"You're the best Washu!" cheered A.  
  
"You're a genius, Washu!" cheered B.   
  
"Yeah, I know," said Washu.   
  
"Washu! Washu! Washu!" shouted A and B.  
  
"Washu, how will you be able to tell where the ship is going?" asked Sasami.  
  
"I'll just hack into their computer," said Washu. "But why bother doing that   
when we can just board the ship?"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Mihoshi.  
  
"Well, if we can get close enough, we can use a portal," said Washu.  
  
"How will we get close enough and not be detected?" asked Kiyone.  
  
"Hmm..." said Washu, thinking. "Wait a minute! I have a cloaking device!"  
  
"And you carry it with you?" said Tenchi.  
  
"Yes. It's a feature on my computer. I carry the adapter as well," said Washu.  
  
"Great! Let's use it," said Tenchi.  
  
Soon, Ryo-Ohki was cloaked, and continued towards Satuzama's ship.   
  
  
On his ship, Satuzama sat in the throne room. He smirked.   
  
"Looks like we have company..."  
  
  
  
"Ryo-ohki will fire a projection portal," said Washu. "Then once we   
are all inside, she can switch back to normal. Ryoko, you will teleport us all out   
of Ryo-Ohki and into the ship. But this has to be done right or we'll all die, got it?"  
  
"Right!" said Ryoko.   
  
Soon, a portal was projected in front of Ryo-Ohki.  
  
"Now!" shouted Washu.  
  
"Meow!" shouted Ryo-Ohki.  
  
  
In his throne room, Satuzama approached a small pillar with a   
vase on it. In the vase there were exotic alien flowers. He picked one up and put  
it up near his nose. He smelled the flower and sighed. Then he crushed it with his hand.  
  
"I bet they've come to confront an evil man," said Satuzama,   
"but I am not evil. I am ambitous. Is a man that is ambitous an evil man?"  
  
Satuzama's eyes glowed. Beams shot from his eyes, destroying the vase.  
  
"If they think that they can stop me, they are wrong."  
  
Tollop appeared near the door.  
  
"Should we destroy them right away, Lord Satuzama?" asked Tollop.  
  
  
  
"No," said Satuzama. "Bring them to me."  
  
"Yes, my lord," said Tollop, dissapearing in a strange mist.  
  
  
Elsewhere, Tenchi, Ryoko, Washu, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Sasami,   
and Ryo-Ohki stepped out of a portal into a corridor. The portal closed.   
Tenchi looked down one end of the passageway and then looked the other way.   
Then he turned to the others. Washu took out a strange electronic device that looked   
a bit like a metal detector.   
  
"This should tell us which way to go," said Washu.  
  
"What?" said Tenchi. "How?"  
  
"The same information that I got from the energy traces I took at   
the house is still in this tracing device. I switched the tracker on, and now we   
can track down Ayeka," said Washu.   
  
"Great!" said Tenchi.   
  
"Of course, it's my idea, and I am a genius," said Washu.  
  
Ohhh... what an inflated ego, thought Tenchi.  
  
Washu put her invention into the air. A beep sounded and a small screen   
switched on. A small arrow pointed right.Tenchi, Ryoko, Washu, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Sasami, and Ryo-Ohki turned right and headed down the corridor.  
  
"Do you really think we'll be able to find Ayeka with that device?" asked Sasami.  
  
"Of course. I made it," said Washu.  
  
"We need to hurry if we're to get Ayeka and leave without notice," said Kiyone.  
  
"Yeah," said Tenchi. "Come on, let's hurry."  
  
In a holding cell, Ayeka sat, sulking. She had been taken prisoner by a madman. Thoughts of Tenchi, Sasami, and Earth brought tears to her eyes.  
She sighed.  
  
What does Satuzama want from me?, she thought. I told him I don't know   
where the ring is. What more can he want? Am I a hostage now that he can use to gain wealth from?   
  
  
  
Tears ran down Ayeka's cheeks as she buried her face in her hands.   
  
"What does he want from me?"  
  
  
Meanwhile, Tenchi and the others where wandering down a corridor,   
looking for signs of where Ayeka might be. Washu waved her device around,   
trying to find traces of Ayeka's energy. The device had been leading them down  
different paths, but so far they hadn't a clue where to actually find Ayeka.  
Then they came upon a sign where the corridor split into three paths.  
  
The sign read: HOLDING CELLS   
  
It had an arrow pointing right.  
  
Underneath this read: ENGINE ROOMS A-N  
  
It had an arrow pointing left.  
  
The sign also had on it: MAIN CONTROL ROOM   
  
The sign pointed up, meaning the control room was ahead.  
  
"So, where do we go?" asked Sasami.  
  
"We should go to the holding cells," said Yosho. "That's probably where Ayeka is."  
  
"Well," said Washu, pointing her device to the path on the right, "there's only   
one way to find out."  
  
The device beeped. On the small screen an arrow pointed in the direction   
of the path on the right.  
  
"Yep, she's most likely there," said Washu.   
  
"Great! Let's get her and leave," said Tenchi.  
  
Something didn't seem right to Yosho.  
  
This is all too easy...it must be a trap, he thought. But he was willing to play into it.   
  
The group headed down the path to the holding cells.  
  
"Everyone, we must be careful," said Yosho.  
  
Ayeka, in her cell, was waiting for someone to rescue her.  
  
"Somebody has to come," said Ayeka.   
  
Ayeka stood up.  
  
"Yes! Tenchi will come to save me! I just know it!"  
  
  
Oruzumo sat in a chair in his quarters. He held a picture frame   
with a picture of him in it. He stared at the picture. The picture was of him as   
a child. In the picture, he was enjoying a culean, a fruit that only grew on the planet Iol. He stared at his picture, at the smiling child that he was. He remembered only portions   
of his childhood, something which he attributed to his working for Satuzama. He had   
lost part of his memory. But that had not mattered. Satuzama was his life now.   
However, he had lingering doubts that haunted him. Was what he was doing right?   
He tried shaking off these thoughts. Satuzama was a magnificant person to him. He had taken him in as a undisiplined young man and molded him into a soldier, a captain of   
his flagship, the Gaizu. He didn't want any more power. He felt no need for it. He cared deeply for his master, who had taught him many things. There still remained some doubts in his mind though, which he had thought where terrible. He had said earlier that Tollop   
did not care about Satuzama at all, but wanted power. Was there something that   
he wanted? What else could he possibly want? He put the picture down on a table.   
  
Oruzumo stared at the picture and frowned.  
  
"Who am I?"  
  
  
In his throne room, Satuzama sat, waiting for Tollop to bring Princess Ayeka's friends to him. This was possibly his ticket to the ring.   
Ayeka would have to tell him where the ring was if her friends were at stake.   
From what he had been told, she was just the kind of person who cared fiercely   
about her friends and would do nothing to cause them pain... well, the possible   
exception was Ryoko, who Satuzama had learned Ayeka didn't get along   
very well with. Nonetheless, they were still friends in a way, so Ayeka's would-be rescuers would come in handy. Satuzama smiled, something which   
he rarely did. If Tollop were there, it would have caught him offgaurd.  
  
"Ayeka will tell me where the ring is, if she is wise," Satuzama told himself.  
  
  
Ayeka sulked in her cell. She wondered how long it would take for   
Tenchi to come and rescue her. She remembered the time that she was being   
held by Kagato. Tenchi came to save her then, and he defeated Kagato. She was   
cleared of all charges brought upon her by the false king. Tenchi told Ayeka that  
he couldn't stay on Jurai, and that he wanted to go back to Earth. And he did go back.  
  
  
"Oh, Tenchi, I wish you had stayed with me," said Ayeka.  
  
"But then he wouldn't be with me," said Ryoko, appearing near the cell.  
  
"Ryoko!" shouted Ayeka, running to the cell's laser field.  
  
Tenchi, Sasami, Washu, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Ryo-Ohki, and Yosho ran up behind Ryoko.  
  
"Tenchi!" shouted Ayeka. "You've come to rescue me!"  
  
"Hey! We all came to save you!" yelled Ryoko.  
  
"Oh, yes, and thanks is in order," said Ayeka.  
  
"That's right," said Ryoko.  
  
"Thank you, Tenchi, Sasami, Washu, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Ryo-Ohki, and Lord Katsuhito."  
  
Ryoko fell over. She got up and yelled, "Hey! What about me?!?"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Well, aren't you going to thank me?"  
  
"What for? Tenchi probably had to drag you here kicking and screaming."  
  
"What?!? Why you...! I'm insulted that you would even suggest such a thing!"  
  
Tenchi rolled his eyes.  
  
"That's not what happened, is it Tenchi? Tell her!"  
  
"Uh... we should really hurry..."  
  
"How are you going to get me out of here?" asked Ayeka.  
  
"Uh... gee... I really don't know," said Tenchi.  
  
Washu pointed to a control panel.  
  
"There's the controls," said Washu.   
  
"Oh," said Tenchi. "Heh heh!"  
  
"Well, come on! Release her, already!" said Ryoko.  
  
"Yes, we must hurry," said Yosho.  
  
Tenchi presses a button on the control panel and the laser field dissapated.   
Ayeka ran out of her cell.  
  
"It won't be long before they figure out she's gone," said Washu. "We'd better hurry."  
  
Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Washu, Kiyone, Mihoshi,   
Ryo-Ohki, and Yosho ran down the hall.  
  
"Pick up the pace everyone!" said Tenchi. "We've got to get going!"  
  
  
Back at the Masaki house, Nobuyuki was busy reading manga novels.  
Azaka and Kamidake (the wooden gaurdians) floated into the room. They looked around and then looked toward Nobuyuki.   
  
"Nobuyuki," said Azaka. "Where is everybody?"  
  
"They went to space. Ayeka was kidnapped by some guy," said Nobuyuki.  
  
"What?!?" said Azaka and Kamidake.   
  
  
Azaka and Kamidake were giant robotic guardians that resembled two large wooden logs. Programmed in them was the essence of the two knights  
Azaka and Kamidake, who resided on Jurai. It was the guardians' job to protect   
Princess Ayeka from harm.   
  
"Ahhh! We were just so busy watching cooking shows, we didn't notice   
what was going on around here!" said Kamidake.  
  
"We failed the princess," Azaka lamented.  
  
Nobuyuki put down his comic. "Oh, don't worry. Tenchi will save Ayeka."  
  
"Yes, but..." Azaka said.  
  
"...we still failed to protect her," said Kamidake.   
  
"Oh, don't feel so bad," said Nobuyuki. He looked at his watch.   
"Oh! My show is on! I'd better not miss a second!"  
  
Nobuyuki ran into the living room.  
  
"Nobuyuki! Tell us what happened!" said Azaka.  
  
"Nobuyuki! Come back here!" shouted Kamidake.  
  
The guardians floated into the living room.   
  
  
Soon, Tenchi and the others were in a hanger. There were a few ships in the hanger, but that was all. They were the only ones there... or so they thought.  
They hurried down the steps.   
  
"Great, now we can have Ryo-Ohki turn into a spaceship again," said Washu.  
  
"Ready, Ryo-Ohki?" asked Sasami.   
  
"Meow!" said Ryo-Ohki, nodding.  
  
"Meow!" yelled Ryo-Ohki, jumping into the air.  
  
Before Ryo-Ohki could take shape, she was zapped. Ryo-Ohki fell,  
hitting the floor of the hanger hard.   
  
"Ryo-Ohki!" yelled Sasami, running over to Ryo-Ohki.  
  
"Meow," said Ryo-Ohki, faintly.   
  
"You can't escape!" yelled Tollop.   
  
Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Washu, Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Yosho  
turned around. Tollop stood, holding a laser pistol. Behind him, soldiers aimed   
laser cannons at them. Soldiers started formation around the group. They were   
soon sorrounded.  
  
"Great...what now?" said Ryoko.  
  
"You are all now prisoners of Lord Satuzama," said Tollop, smirking.  
  
  
Soon, they all stood before Satuzama. Satuzama sat on his throne.  
Tenchi stared into his eyes, which seemed cold. To Tenchi, Satuzama was   
nothing more than an obsessed overlord. Sasami stayed close to her sister,   
holding the hurt Ryo-Ohki.Tenchi looked over and saw Sasami hold the   
unconscious cabbit.  
  
  
  
Satuzama sat, looking over the group. He was sure now that he   
would soon have the ring. It was only a matter of time, and his patience   
had been wearing thin. He glared at Ayeka, who seemed not to not notice.   
Ayeka was kind of frozen. Ryoko had an indifferent look on her. Tenchi saw   
this and assumed she had a plan, and searched her face to see if she had the signs   
of someone who was hatching a plan. She didn't. Tenchi looked over to his grandfather. Yosho stood with a serious look, not making any sound.Then Tenchi looked over   
to Washu, who seemed a bit worried. The same look was on Kiyone's face. Mihoshi was frozen in fear, unlike Ayeka who just seemed like she didn't have much to say or do. Mihoshi looked like she might cry at any given moment, but then she was prone to that. Mihoshi was a very emotional person. Satuzama finally stood and walked over to   
the group. He looked at Ayeka and smirked.  
  
"Thought you could get away, did you? How foolish."  
  
Satuzama walked over to a window and looked out into space.  
  
"Let us go," said Tenchi, with contempt in his voice.   
  
The contempt was a cover. He was afraid. He didn't know whether or not he should be.  
  
Satuzama turned his head and looked at Tenchi. "I'm afraid I can't do that just yet."  
  
He directed his attention back to space, peering out of the   
large porthole-like window. He was going to get the ring for sure in his mind.  
Actually, in his mind, it was as if he already had it. But he didn't. Not yet, anyway.  
He turned around and walked over to the group, focusing on Tenchi.   
  
"Tenchi Masaki..."  
  
"Huh? You know who I am? How?"  
  
"I know about you and your 'family', Tenchi," Satuzama replied. "Yet you know nothing about me."  
  
"You want to bet on that?"   
  
"What do you know about me?"  
  
"I know you're a psychopath obsessed with finding a magic ring."  
  
"I am not a psychopath! And... how do you know of the ring?"  
  
"My grandfather told me."  
  
Satuzama looked over to Yosho. "The old man?"  
  
"He's not just an old man. He is Yo---"   
  
"Not now, Tenchi," Yosho interrupted.  
  
"Oh, who cares. No doubt you heard the Jurian's version of   
the tale," said Satuzama. "It has inaccuracies and omissions. Yes, the Jurains  
failed to realize what really went on. They are not as smart as they are made out   
to be."  
  
Satuzama looked over to Ayeka. "Princess Ayeka is proof of that."  
  
Ayeka was infuriated by this comment. She became red.  
  
"You raving lunatic! How dare you---" she started.  
  
"Shut up!" shouted Satuzama, shooting energy binds from his hands.  
  
The binds held tight around Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Washu,   
Kiyone, Mihoshi, Yosho, and Ryo-Ohki (who was in the same binds as Sasami).  
They were lifted off the floor of the throne room.  
  
"Now... about the ring..."  
  
  
  
"I told you, Satuzama! I do not know where it is! How could I?" said Ayeka.  
  
"Are you telling me that with the knowledge you possess about Jurai...   
it's history and legends, you do not know where the Ring of Destiny is? I find that very hard to believe, Ayeka."  
  
"Well, I'm telling the truth!"  
  
"Enough! It doesn't matter whether you personally give me the information   
on the ring's wherabouts, because when we reach our destination, I will find a way to extract the information from another source. I could've tried it before, but this is a much more convincing way."  
  
"What are you talking about? Where is this ship headed?"   
  
"It's headed for Jurai, Ayeka," said Washu.  
  
"Jurai?! No! Satuzama, leave my people out of this!" yelled Ayeka.   
"They have nothing to do with this!"  
  
"Your people have everything to do with this, princess. If you care so much   
about them, you'd tell me where the ring is," said Satuzama.  
  
"But... I... can't tell you, because I don't know where it is!"  
  
"If you insist on being that way, maybe I'll just destroy Jurai. It would be easy."  
  
"No! You can't!"  
  
"Yes, I indeed can, Ayeka."  
  
"You are a fool, Satuzama," said Lord Katsuhito.   
  
"What did you say, old man?!"  
  
"You heard me. You are a fool. Can't you tell Ayeka doesn't have   
the information you're looking for? Or are you so obsessed with finding that ring   
you've let it become the bane of your existence? You seem to have made it your flaw. How do you expect to think clearly with such a clouded mind?"  
  
"How dare you, you stupid old fool!" yelled Tollop, raising his sword.  
  
"Tollop! Stand down! I need no help from you!" said Satuzama.  
  
"Yes, Lord Satuzama," said Tollop, stepping back.  
  
Satuzama wondered about Lord Katsuhito. He didn't seem like   
a normal Earthling. Satuzama could sense power in him. The power of Jurai.  
Satuzama was intrigued by this. Perhaps the old man could come of use to him.   
However, there was something that needed to be done that was neccasary in getting any information out of the old man, or anyone.  
  
"All right. I've been too kind, I can see. Yes. Now I'll have to deploy some tactics for extracting information," Satuzama said.  
  
"Huh? What does he mean by that?" Ayeka asked, turning to Tenchi.  
  
"I think he means torture," replied Tenchi.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"TORTURE?!?" said Tenchi and his "family".  
  
"Yes, of course! What did you expect, morons?!" yelled Satuzama.  
  
"Uh... a polite aplogy followed by returning us home?" said Tenchi.  
  
"Ha! Foolish boy!"   
  
"Torturing us will do no good, you fool!" exclaimed Lord Katsuhito.  
  
"And why is that?"   
  
"Because you will still not get the information you seek."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
Yosho was nervous. This is a tight spot, he thought.  
  
"Tell me, Tollop," said Satuzama, turning to his general. "Who should be first?"  
  
"I'd have to go with the old man," said Tollop. "He annoys me."  
  
"The old man, eh? Hmm..." said Satuzama, looking over to Yosho.  
  
Yosho remained calm. "I don't care. Torture me all you want," he said.  
  
"I believe I will," said Satuzama.   
  
Satuzama lifted his hand up toward the direction of Yosho. His hand lit up   
with energy. Electricity jumped around. Yosho remained calm.   
  
"No! Don't hurt my grandfather! Hurt me instead!" yelled Tenchi.  
  
Satuzama looked over at Tenchi.   
  
"How noble of you."  
  
"Tenchi..." said Yosho, with caution in his voice.  
  
"So, Tenchi, you wish to be tortured instead of the old man?" asked Satuzama.  
  
"Do what you will. Just... leave my grandfather and the others out of this."  
  
Satuzama approached where Tenchi was floating.  
  
"Tenchi!" exclaimed Ryoko. "No!"  
  
"Tenchi!" shouted Ayeka.  
  
"Satuzama! You monster!" yelled Ryoko. "Torture me instead!"  
  
"Ha ha ha! How brave! Stupid, though! I'll kill you all if I have to!   
Does it really matter who goes first?"  
  
Satuzama turned to where Ryoko was and shot out a blast at her. She screamed in pain.  
  
"Do what you wish, Satuzama," said Ryoko, recovering. "Just don't harm Tenchi!"  
  
"Ha ha ha! Fool!" yelled Satuzama, shooting electricity at Ryoko.  
  
"No! Ryoko!" shouted Tenchi.   
  
"Ryoko!" shouted Sasami.  
  
"Satuzama! Leave her alone!" yelled Kiyone.   
  
The light energy dissapeared from Satuzama's hands. He walked over to Kiyone.  
  
"What is it that you will do if I don't, detective?"   
  
"I'll... I'll arrest you!"  
  
"Really..." said Satuzama, making it look like he was thinking about what she said.  
  
"That's right!"  
  
"Ha! You are in no position to arrest me, you stupid---"  
  
"Hey! Don't talk like that to Kiyone! She's not stupid!" yelled Mihoshi.  
  
"Mihoshi! Stay out of this!" said Kiyone.  
  
"Quiet, both of you!" yelled Satuzama.   
  
"Why don't you make us?!" yelled Kiyone.  
  
Satuzama smacked Kiyone hard. Blood came from her mouth.   
Satuzama smirked and walked over to Tollop. Tenchi was infuriated. He looked over to Satuzama.  
  
"You---"  
  
"No, Tenchi. Don't start with him," said Yosho, calm, but worried.  
  
"Hey! You listen here, Satuzama! If you think that you can   
just hold the greatest scientific mind in the universe captive, you've got   
another thing coming!" said Washu.   
  
"You hurt Kiyone! You hurt her! You're mean!" said Mihoshi, starting to cry.  
  
"Stop hurting us!" shouted Sasami.  
  
Ryo-Ohki snarled and hissed.  
  
"Shut up! All of you!" Satuzama yelled.  
  
"Kiyone, are you all right?" asked Ayeka.  
  
"I'll be fine," said Kiyone.   
  
Satuzama turned toward the group. "Who's next?" he inquired.  
  
"You awful man! How dare you!" yelled Ayeka.  
  
"Tell me where the ring is!"  
  
"I don't know where it is! I told you that alrea---"  
  
Ayeka's body filled with electicity as Satuzama fired bolts at her. She cringed   
and then and screamed, not being able to take the pain.  
  
"Stop it! Why are you doing this to us?!?" yelled Tenchi.  
  
"I am doing this so that I may bring a new beginning to this dismal universe.  
Don't you think that would be a good thing?" said Satuzama, with passion. "A new start."  
  
"The universe doesn't need any new beginning from the likes of you!" yelled Ryoko.  
  
"Silience, space pirate!" yelled Satuzama, firing a beam at Ryoko.   
  
As Ryoko screamed, the beam spread dark energy into her body and shocked   
her into submission. Tenchi was furious. What could he do?  
  
"You're mean!" said Sasami.  
  
Ryo-Ohki snarled and hissed.  
  
"What does that beast think it's going to do to me?" inquired Satuzama.   
"It's much too weak to be up against even the lowest and weakest of my soldiers."  
  
  
"It may not be full of strength, but Ryo-Ohki is full of spirit," said Lord Katsuhito.  
  
"Is that so? Hmm..."  
  
Satuzama opened his hand and closed it. The binds around Sasami   
and Ryo-Ohki dissapeared and they fell to the floor. Sasami rubbed her head.   
Ryo-Ohki hissed and meowed angrily at Satuzama.  
  
"Heh. We'll see just how much spirit that ship has," said Satuzama.  
  
Satuzama put his hands forward and out, sending electricity into Ryo-Ohki.   
  
"No! Ryo-Ohki!" shouted Sasami.  
  
Ryo-Ohki let out a wail. Satuzama continued to fire electricity. Ryo-Ohki was lifted by the charges and thrown off a few feet. Sasami caught her.  
  
"Ryo-Ohki!"  
  
"That cabbit is not fit for any combat," said Satuzama.   
  
"Leave Ryo-Ohki alone, you monster!" yelled Ryoko.   
  
Satuzama stepped towards Sasami. "Sasami..."  
  
"No! Don't get near my sister! I'm warning you!" yelled Ayeka.  
  
Satuzama turned to Ayeka. "Warning me? Princess, really..."  
  
Satuzama turned back to where Sasami was. She was shaking. He stepped forward again. Tenchi struggled to get free of the energy binds. Lord Katsuhito knew  
that something had to be done, and soon. Satuzama raised his hands into the air and put them close together, as if he where about to clap. A ball of light energy formed inbetween his hands. An energy current spread across the room. The entire room lit up with the energy being given off. Satuzama put his hands down in front of him and let the ball go forward.   
  
"Please... don't! Don't hurt Sasami!" shouted Ayeka. "Don't hurt my sister!"  
  
"Then tell me where the ring is... now!" yelled Satuzama..  
  
"I don't know where it is, and that's the truth! Please, Satuzama!" yelled Ayeka.  
  
  
  
  
The energy ball neared Sasami. Satuzama's face had a certain look   
on it, but not satisfaction. He was not satisfied. Sasami looked on in horror as   
the ball got closer  
  
"Satuzama! Stop!" shouted Lord Katsuhito. "I know where the ring is!"  
  
Satuzama was surprised, and the expression on his face showed this.   
As did the look on Tenchi's face. Then on the face of the others. Satuzama shut his   
eyes and the energy ball dissipated. He opened his eyes and turned toward Katsuhito.  
  
"How do you know where it is, old man?" Satuzama inquired.  
  
"Grandfather? How could you know?" asked Tenchi.  
  
"Tenchi, you should not be surprised. The Ring of Destiny is a Jurain treasure,  
and I, after all, am Yosho," replied Yosho.  
  
"You... are the legendary Yosho? How can this be?" said Satuzama.  
  
"Don't act so surprised," said Yosho. "It's not so hard to believe."  
  
"That would explain quite a bit," said Satuzama.  
  
Satuzama walked over to where Yosho floated.  
  
"Now, explain yourself, Yosho."  
  
  
  
"A long time ago, I abdicated the throne of Jurai," Yosho said.   
"I did not go straight to Earth, as you may have thought. I fell in love with a woman name Hurana, as you have learned, Tenchi, and we stayed together on the planet. I kept us hidden so that nobody from the Royal Palace would come for me. For years we stayed on the planet. I heard rumors of the incident in the castle involving the ring. I knew that if this ring was powerful, it would have to be hidden to keep it out of the wrong hands. However, I was quiet busy with Hurana. After a while, we decided to leave the planet. I decided that before I left, I would have to do something about the ring. It had been passed on for a few generations already (due to the fact that the royal family was dwindeling because of some rare disease), so I couldn't very well ask for it. I snuck   
into the palace, but was caught by Ayeka's grandmother and her great aunt. I was able to convince them to give me the ring."   
  
"The disease that had claimed members of my family was a mystery," said Ayeka.  
  
"Could it have been caused by radiation from the ring?" asked Washu.  
  
"I guess it could've been," replied Yosho.   
  
"What happened next, Yosho?" Satuzama inquired.  
  
"When Haruna and I left," said Yosho, "I took the ring with me.   
We searched galaxies for a planet to live on, but couldn't find a place that we   
deemed very good for a new life. Haruna fell ill, and I did not know what to do.   
I thought about trying to use the power of the ring, but I couldn't get the ring to activate.   
Haruna died. I visited my friend on the planet Gawen, and gave him the ring. I told him that it needed somewhere to be placed safely. He was going to build a temple, and put the ring in it. I thanked him and continued on, searching for a home, my heart heavy with sorrow from the loss of Haruna. When I arrived on Earth, I buried her."  
  
Yosho looked over to Tenchi.  
  
"Soon after, I met your grandmother, and we had a daughter, your mother."   
  
"Very interesting," remarked Tollop.  
  
"Yes, I agree," said Satuzama, walking over to Tenchi. "So, Tenchi must've   
been the one who defeated Kagato..."  
  
Satuzama turned to Yosho. "...with your sword. Tenchi, 'Heaven and Earth'."  
  
"How do you know I didn't defeat Kagato?" asked Yosho, jokingly.  
  
"You are much too old to win a fight against Kagato, Yosho," said Satuzama.   
  
"Kagato. Ha!" said Tollop. "What a weak fool he was!"  
  
"Huh? Did you just call Kagato 'weak'?" asked Tenchi.   
  
"Yes, that's right," said Tollop.  
  
He thinks Kagato was weak? That's bad! thought Tenchi.  
  
A long time ago, Tenchi's grandfather Yosho was the king of Jurai.   
He was a master swordsman, but a master statesman as well. He was well-liked   
by most of the people on Jurai. Kagato was a man jealous of Yosho, and, wanting   
the throne of Jurai, he challenged him. He was defeated, however, and blown into   
another dimension. When he returned, he took up the throne of Jurai as the   
missing Yosho. He took over the entire kingdom, and labeled Ayeka and   
Sasami traitors. He had them arrested so that they would not get in his way.   
Tenchi saved the two, along with Ryoko, who had also been arrested. Kagato was eventually defeated after a strainous battle.  
  
  
"Kagato did not know what he was doing," said Satuzama. "He was a failure."  
  
"I could've taken on Kagato with my limbs cut off," said Tollop, smirking.  
  
"Ha ha ha! What an amusing comment, Tollop. I bet you could've beaten Kagato with your head alone," said Satuzama.  
  
"Even so, Tenchi was the one who beat Kagato," said Yosho, "and since then, he's become even more skilled."  
  
"Really?" said Satuzama, turning to Tenchi. "Been practicing, have you?"  
  
"That's right! I could---" Tenchi started.  
  
"Quiet, boy!"   
  
Satuzama put his hand forward, arm stretched out.   
The Tenchi Sword dissapeared from the holster on Tenchi's belt   
and appeared in the air in front of Satuzama. Satuzama took it into   
a hand and smirked. He walked over to where Tenchi was and put the inactive laser blade sword up to Tenchi.  
  
"Tenchi... just like the sword. I should have known that your grandfather was Yosho."  
  



	2. On to Gawen

Satuzama turned to where Yosho floated. He put his hand forward and the binds holding   
Lord Katsuhito dissapeared. Yosho landed in a crouched position, and stood. He noticed Tollop   
looking at him, and made a very serious, almost angry face.  
  
"Tell me, old man, why did you not stop me from taking Ayeka?" asked Tollop.  
  
Lord Katsuhito didn't want to answer the question. He had more important things on his  
mind. Now that Satuzama knew what planet the ring was on, he would go after it, and Yosho feared   
the worse might happen if the obsessed warlord got his hands on it. Satuzama didn't seem like the  
type who'd want the ring to unite all people together in harmony.   
  
Satuzama put his left arm in the air and closed his hand into a fist. The binds around   
the others dissapeared and they fell. Tenchi quickly grabbed for the Tenchi Sword, but was   
smacked away by Satuzama. Tenchi fell to the floor, but got up again.  
  
"Give me the sword, Satuzama," said Tenchi, filled with anger. "Now!"  
  
"Such rage, young boy," said Satuzama, acting surprised.  
  
"Give me my sword!"  
  
  
"Shut up, boy!"  
  
All of a sudden, the sword began to glow. This surprised Satuzama and most of the others,  
with the exception of Tenchi and Yosho. The sword dissapeared. Tenchi put his hand out and the   
sword appeared in it. Tenchi clutched his sword with both hands, bringing it before him. The   
sword's blade lit up. Satuzama ignored this and looked toward Yosho. Then he turned his sights to  
Tollop.  
  
"Tollop! Lock these fools up in a secure cell... except Yosho. He stays here."  
  
"No! Let us go!"  
  
Satuzama turned toward Tenchi, and smirked. He wasn't going to even   
consider the boy and his sword as a threat. He was amused by Tenchi's show of bravery. He admired  
Tenchi in that way. Nonetheless, he wasn't about to let his chances of getting the Ring of   
Destiny slip through the cracks. He blasted Tenchi with an energy beam, sending the boy crashing   
into a wall and slumping to the floor. The sword deactivated and fell to the floor as well.   
Satuzama stared at the unconscious Tenchi.  
  
"Fool."  
  
  
In the cell, Tenchi was still unconscious. Ryoko and Ayeka stayed by him, waiting for   
him to awake. Sasami sat down in a corner, holding the injured Ryo-Ohki. Kiyone stood by the   
laser field, trying to think of something that might get them out of the mess they were in.   
Mihoshi sat down nearby, hoping that Kiyone would come up with something fast. She was on the   
verge of crying, but it was usual for her to be ebullient one minute and distraught the next.   
Ryoko turned her head and saw Kiyone, who was still thinking.   
  
"Come up with anything yet, Kiyone?" asked Ryoko.  
  
"No, not yet," Kiyone replied.  
  
Ryoko sighed.  
  
"Tenchi," said Ayeka, reaching down and touching Tenchi's face, "please wake up."  
  
Sasami petted Ryo-Ohki.   
  
"Ryo-Ohki... don't worry," said Sasami. "We'll be okay again, soon."  
  
  
Washu sat in a dark corner of the cell.  
  
Hmm...I wonder if I would be able to contact Mecha-Washu, she thought.  
  
Ayeka looked over to where Washu sat, wondering why she hadn't said anything for so long.  
It wasn't like Washu. Ayeka assumed she must have been thinking of a plan.  
  
"Washu, do you have a plan?" asked Ayeka.  
  
"I might," said Washu.  
  
  
On the bridge of the Gaizu, the control room, the loyal workers of Satuzam sat typing   
away at consels, checking gauges, turning dials, flipping switches, and such other things while   
Orozumo supervised. The automatic door opened. Orozumo looked back and saw Tollop enter.   
  
"Captain! Lord Satuzama is here!" he barked.  
  
Orozumo quickly turned to the subordinates, who had frozen upon hearing the news.  
  
"Look lively, men!" he ordered.  
  
Captain Oruzomo hurried over toward the entrance.   
  
Yosho entered the room, followed by Satuzama. Yosho was taken aside by Tollop.   
Orozumo bowed. Satuzama, in good spirit, smiled, which confused Tollop. It didn't seem to   
surprise Orozumo as much, as he had always thought Satuzama was a kind person underneath his   
rough exterior. Tollop had always taken any sign of kindness as sort of a temporary loss of   
sanity on Satuzama's part, as he did not seem to be as light-hearted in his mind. This, was in   
fact, the closest to his personality. Tollop could tell. Orozumo was too much of an optimist when  
it came to such things.  
  
"I have set the course for Gawen, Satuzama-sama," said Captain Orozumo.  
  
"Very good," said Satuzama, his face tightening and becoming serious.  
  
"My grandson will not let you use the ring, Satuzama," said Yosho. "You're a fool."  
  
"Such nonsense," snorted Tollop.   
  
"How dare you say such things to Satuzama-sama! Apologize!" yelled Orozumu.  
  
"Don't get excited, Captain Orozumo," said Satuzama, putting his hand forward.  
  
"I am sorry, my lord," said Orozumo.  
  
"That is fine," said Satuzama. "Continue with your duties and pay no attention to the old man."  
  
"Yes, my lord," said Orozumo, turning toward the front of the ship.  
  
"He seems very loyal," Yosho commented.   
  
"He is very loyal, indeed," said Satuzama. "As are all my men."  
  
"I wonder if they all know that you're a psychopath," said Yosho.  
  
"I am not a psychopath!"   
  
"You cannot change the heart of the universe. Certain things will always stay the same."  
  
"Don't be so close-minded, Yosho. I can change anything."  
  
  
In the cell, Tenchi stirred. When he opened his eyes, he could see Ryoko and Ayeka   
standing over him. Smiles appeared on their faces. He sat up and looked around. Sasami stood up,   
still holding Ryo-Ohki and hurried over to him as he got up himself. Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Washu   
followed suit.  
  
"Tenchi, are you okay?" asked Sasami.  
  
"I... I'm fine," Tenchi responded.  
  
"Oh Tenchi!" exclaimed Ryoko, throwing her arms around Tenchi and squeezing tightly.  
  
"Don't do that, Ryoko! You'll hurt him!" admonished Ayeka.  
  
"Ryoko..." said Tenchi, becoming blue in the face from lack of oxygen.  
  
"Yes? What is it, dear Tenchi?" asked Ryoko.  
  
"Let... me... go!"  
  
Ryoko saw that she was hurting Tenchi and let him go.   
  
"Sorry."  
  
"That's okay," said Tenchi, his face returning to normal.  
  
"Lord Tenchi, Washu thinks she might have a plan to get us out of here," said Ayeka.  
  
"Really? What's the plan, Washu?" asked Tenchi.  
  
"I'll rescue us!" said Washu.  
  
"What? What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, not 'me', but the other 'me', Mecha-Washu!"   
  
"Oh..."  
  
  
Back at the Masaki residence, or rather, in another dimension ajacent to it, Mecha-Washu   
was cleaning the nursery while Mayuka slept. The robot was designed to have the same basic   
character traits as Washu and a portion of her knowledge. Mecha-Washu was made to do work that   
Washu was too busy to do. Lately, the robot had been taking care of the baby Mayuka. Mayuka was   
temporarily pacified, so Mecha-Washu decided to do some cleaning.   
  
"That Washu always gets to do the fun things," said Mecha-Washu, dusting off a dresser.   
  
Mecha-Washu walked into the portal, and into the main lab. She put away the duster and   
took out a vaccum (you know, out of nowhere). She started vaccuming the area around the Dream   
Machine, making sure not to damage the invention, but being as thorough as she could. All of a   
sudden, a siren sounds. Mecha-Washu spots the light signaling an emergency over the main computer  
on the other side of the lab. She hurries over to the computer consel and presses an orange   
button. Washu appears on the screen.  
  
"Mecha-Washu!" said Washu. "We need your help!"  
  
"How can I help?" asked the robot.  
  
"Well, let me explain the situation," Washu responded.  
  
  
The Gaizu neared the the solar system that Jurai was in. Since Jurai was the most   
prominent planet in the system, it was called the Jurai System. Also in the system were the   
planets Huepin, Errol, Malin, Quem, Peppo, and Gawen. The Gaizu headed for Gawen, where Lord   
Katsuhito had previously mentioned the Ring of Destiny was on. Gawen was a lot like both Earth   
and Jurai, but it was not described that way by anyone who ever went there, because it's charm   
differed in many ways. There were many valleys and marshlands, and little forests. There was only  
one desert, and barely any icey tundra. Gawen flourished with life all around, even in it's   
harshest of winters, a testament to life itself.  
  
  
  
  
In his throne room, Satuzama sat, wondering what he would do first when he obtained the Ring of   
Destiny. He craved revenge on those that had wronged him in the past. The warrior Govet had   
stopped him from acquiring the throne of Jurai, but revenge was not an option in that case. It   
was not possible to get revenge on the dead warrior. The knights that had ruined him were still   
alive, and resided on Jurai. However, Satuzama's mind filled with thoughts of renewal. The   
universe would be renewed once he had the ring.   
  
Yosho and Tollop were also in the room. Yosho walked over to Satuzama. Tollop started   
for him but saw Satuzama's face, which seemed to signal that he didn't mind, and he stopped.   
Yosho walked right in front of Satuzama.   
  
"What's wrong, Yosho? Is your stay not pleasurable?" asked Satuzama.  
  
"You know very well what I think of this," said Yosho.   
  
"Heh. It's not like you can do anything about it, old man, so just live with it."  
  
"You know, it's strange," said Yosho.  
  
"What?" Satuzama inquired.  
  
"You calling me 'old man'"  
  
"You are an old man, Yosho," said Satuzama.  
  
"Not really, not for a Jurain. You should know, even though you are from Earth. I thought you   
would have known about the aging process of Jurians, having lived on Jurai for a while."  
  
"Shut up, old man!"   
  
A look of complete shock came to Tollop's face.   
  
"You're... you're from Earth, Lord Satuzama?"  
  
Satuzama glared at Lord Katsuhito, then got up from his throne and grabbed him.  
  
"How dare you suggest such a thing! I am from a planet far away!" Satuzama yelled.  
  
"Yes, I know, far away from Jurai. Earth is pretty far," said Yosho, unafraid.  
  
"You fool!" shouted Satuzama, throwing Yosho to the ground.   
  
  
  
Satuzama stepped aside and walked toward Tollop. When there was only a few meters between them,   
Satuzama stopped. He turned to Yosho, who got up from the floor, and then turned to Tollop.  
  
"You may go now, Tollop," said Satuzama.  
  
"Lord Satuzama, is what he said true? Are you a human?" asked Tollop.  
  
"Don't be foolish, Tollop. Leave at once."  
  
"Yes, my lord," said Tollop, as he dissapeared in a strange mist.  
  
Satuzama stood, facing the door that led out of the room. Tollop wasn't one who usually used   
doors. He had the power to dissapear and reappear wherever he had been before since he was a   
child. Satuzama had taught him to perfect his skill, and learn other skills as well. Tollop was   
the best swordsman that Satuzama had.   
  
Satuzama turned and walked, past Yosho, to his throne. He turned, and it   
looked as though he might sit, but instead he walked over to the giant porthole-like window in   
the room and stared out at the planet Errol, which the Gaizu was passing.  
  
"Tell me... how did you know I was from Earth?"  
  
"You don't stay on Earth for so long and not gain a sense about that kind of thing."  
  
"You were right in guessing I'm from Earth, Yosho, but I am not a human."  
  
"Really? Demon, then?"  
  
"Don't be stupid, Yosho."  
  
Satuzama turned. A slight smile came across his face. It was ephemeral, to say the least. He   
walked toward Yosho, casually, as if he were meandering through a park. He came to a stop and   
stared Yosho right in the eyes. He gave a small laugh, walked over to his throne, turned, and   
sat.  
  
"I am much more than a simple human."   
  
  
  
Tollop walked down a corridor of the Gaizu that led to the bridge.   
Orozumo was walking toward him, heading for the throne room. When the two approached each other,   
they stopped.   
  
"What are you doing here, captain?" Tollop inquired. "Shouldn't you be on the bridge?"  
  
Captain Orozumo let out a heavy breath. He didn't want to have to deal with Tollop.  
  
"I am going to see Satuzama-sama," Orozumo responded.  
  
"Really? Well, I just came from where he is. He's quiet busy."  
  
"I was going to give him a status report."  
  
"You can give me the status report, captain."  
  
"Well, I really think I should give the report to---"  
  
Tollop quickly unsheathed his sword and put it to Orozumo's neck.  
  
"You will give the report to me!"  
  
Orozumo did not respond kindly to such an action.  
  
"Put your sword away, Tollop. Don't make me report this."  
  
Tollop sheathed his sword. Then he smirked.   
  
"Don't make me laugh, captain. I could kill you and Satuzama would care less. You'll give me the   
status report. Satuzama doesn't want to be bothered with such things at this moment. He's very   
busy with someone, so you will report to only me until further notice. It is stupid to report to   
Lord Satuzama about such trivial things, anyway. You don't want to anger him do you?"  
  
Orozumo shook his head.  
  
No sane operative of Satuzama would dare to be defiant. Not to Satuzama himself, anyway. Most of  
those in Satuzama's armada showed disdain for Tollop. Tollop was, after all, Satuzama's second   
in command, and first in his mind as far as operatives went. The others, especially Captain   
Orozumo were envious of this. They each felt that they could make a better general than the   
boastful, arrogant Tollop. Still, he was second in command, so they had to listen to him.   
  
"Well? Is there anything you want to object to, captain?"  
  
"No."  
  
In addition to their hate for Tollop, they also feared him. He seemed dark and disturbed. This   
was partially why Satuzama respected him so much, because of a sense of mystique. Not only that,   
but Tollop was second to only Satuzama in the art of the sword. Add that to the fact that   
Tollop's skin was virtually impenetrable and that he could teleport, and you get a very   
intimidating man.   
  
"Very well," said Tollop, walking past Orozumo. "Bring me a written report to my quarters."  
  
As Tollop walked off, Captain Oruzumo remembered the incident on Reoul a month earlier.   
The armada had tracked down a Jurain sage into the jungle, and three search parties had been sent  
out to bring him in. One of the teams was led by Tollop, one was led by himself, and another led   
by Second Officer Epon. The sage, a nimble old man, had eluded both Oruzumo and Epon's teams.   
Tollop's team had gone many hours without a break, until finally Tollop allowed his men to rest.   
He, on the other hand, would not rest. He continued the search himself. About an hour later, the   
teams met up, minus Tollop. Orozumo and the others had no clue where Tollop was. That's when they  
heard screams. The screams were not Tollop's screams. Another hour passed, and Tollop arrived at   
the meeting point, carrying the sage over his shoulder. The sage later refused to talk about any   
matters pertaining to Jurai's royal family, which angered Satuzama. No one is quite sure what   
happened to the sage, or what happened in the jungle... no one, that is, except Tollop and   
Satuzama.   
  
The incident on Reoul instilled a sense of horror and fascination among the operatives.   
Prevarication was unnecessary in the account of the incident, because everyone believed it the   
way it happened. The operatives wondered to what extent his power expanded to. Orozumo had wished   
he knew how to teleport. Sword skills didn't matter to him. He was one of the best shots in the   
universe. He could hit a target 30 kilometers away with a blaster. He could blast an earring off   
a woman's ear at that distance. Tollop still continued to bother him, as he bothered everyone   
else (short of Satuzama).  
  
Orozumo turned, heading toward Tollop's quarters.  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  



	3. Origins and Ambition

Back in the throne room, Satuzama sat, holding a wine glass, and sipping from it a rare   
wine only made in a secluded vinyard on a distant planet. He stared over to Yosho, whose   
expression hid his eagerness to learn of Satuzama's past. Satuzama held the glass with both   
hands as he spoke.  
  
"You really want to know what I am, don't you?" asked Satuzama.  
  
"I am curious," answered Yosho.  
  
Satuzama put his glass of wine on a table on the side and stood up, walking over to the   
porthole-like window, but stopped half way there.  
  
"Lord Katsuhito, I am much more than human. I was born on Earth, though. It was many   
centuries ago, before the Masaki Shrine you care for was built. I was born in a land that I did   
not know the name of. I believe it was in a cold, dry climate, though, probably in the northern   
hemisphere of Earth. Yes, now that I think of it, it was definetly in a cold climate. I remember   
that much. When I became able to travel, I left and ended up in a warm, wet climate, where I   
discovered I had amazing skills, unlike anything that I had seen or experienced, or had known   
existed. The people where astonished."  
  
"Did they make you an outcast?"  
  
"No, quite the opposite, really. They practically worshipped me. The people believed   
that I was a gift from their gods, and I figured that perhaps I was. I let them make me their   
demi-god. I was a deity that they would try model themselves after. That's around the time I   
became aware of another innate ability. Something that I had never dreamed was possible. I won't  
bore you with the details Yosho, as time is short. I'll just continue with my account. To the   
people, I wasn't just a demi-god to be feared by them. I used my powers to help them, and they   
loved me for it. I could tell. In a way, I felt like one of them after awhile, even though I was   
far superior to them. I felt a longing to continue on elsewhere, and this eventually led me to   
leave the land. It's strange, though, I never felt too bad about leaving the people, and they   
seemed to understand my desire to go. They had qualms about my departure, but accepted it. So I   
left, and I ended up in Japan, where I learned the way of the ninja and I chose to assimilate it  
into my own brand of fighting. I learned the ways of the sword in different lands. I caught on   
fast, or at least I was told so. Now that I think of it, I guess I did."  
  
"You learned how to swordfight, eh? How good do you think you are now?"  
  
"Better than you or Tollop."  
  
"Better than Tenchi?"  
  
"Don't insult me, old man. I have seen your grandson in battle."  
  
Yosho was surprised and interested in this comment. "How is that so?" he asked.  
  
"I am in many places constantly," answered Satuzama.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Go ahead, then, continue with your story."  
  
Satuzama walked over to Yosho and smirked. He turned and stared over to his throne.   
Then he turned his head to Yosho and stared at him for a moment, giving him the impression he   
was going to say something profound. He didn't. He turned his head and walked over to his throne.  
He sat down, picked up his glass of wine, took a sip, and put the down the glass on the ajacent   
table.  
  
"After journeying for years, I felt the need to seek out my homeland.  
I searched for quite some time, but could not find it. Not even my advanced skills, which had not  
fully developed, were of any use in finding it. I could barely remember what it was like as it   
was, but at the time, I was losing even the faint memories of my place of birth. My search was   
making me fatigued. I decided it would be wise to search for a place to reside. I searched for a   
place, but found hatred and intolerance. Imagine! I, a superior being, shunned! I was furious,   
but did not bother to take it out on those who wronged me in such a way. I would save retribution  
for later."  
  
"Where did you end up living, then?"  
  
"I hid myself in a cave."  
  
"A cave seems suitable for you," Yosho commented. "Did you make friends with the bats?"  
  
"Shut up, Yosho! I will not tolerate such impudence!"  
  
"I apologize," said Yosho, although he was not sorry. "Please, continue."  
  
"When alien activity became commonplace, I managed to befriend a being from a far off   
galaxy who I had seen while in a clearing one day. The alien's name was Opogi. He told me that   
he was on Earth to retrieve a treasure that his ancestors had helped make centuries earlier. I   
joined him in his search. I'm not quite clear about how long it took us to find the treasure,   
but I'd estimate about a year. When we finally did find it, Opogi told me of its nature. It was   
a ring, a ring that could grant unbelievable power to the one who wore it and was able to   
activate it. I was fascinated by it, and hoped to obtain such a thing so that I could reach   
a pinnacle of strength, agility, and overall ability, but I did not try to take it from Opegi,  
as we had become good friends. He asked me to join him when he was to leave for the rendezvous   
point that an elder from his planet had been waiting at. I decided that I would come with him.   
The rendezvous point was in a facility in an asteroid. When we arrived, Opogi explained what we   
had gone through in searching for the ring, and he gave me praise. The elder praised the both of   
us, and asked for the ring. Opogi, though, had no plans to hand it over. He said that such a   
powerful treasure would only corrupt the government of his planet. The elder was furious, and   
he killed Opogi with power that I could not recognize. Then he took the ring from him and   
advanced on me. I soon discovered that not only was I superior to humans, but others as well.   
The elder activated the ring, but I was too fast for him. I killed the elder and took the ring   
off of him."  
  
"That doesn't answer the question. What are you, Satuzama?"  
  
"I am more than human. Much more. A superhuman. Something unclassifiable, really."  
  
  
Back at the Masaki residence, Nobuyuki sat on the couch, reading the newspaper.  
He often read when he had free time. Azaka and Kamidake floated into the living room, where   
Nobuyuki sat. The two had been worried for Ayeka, as they were her designated guardians, and she  
was so very far away from them. Nobuyuki, however, didn't seem worried, which unnerved the   
guardians.  
  
"Ooh, the Tokyo Lizards are playing the Izumo Region Legends," said Nobuyuki, reading the   
sports section.  
  
"Aren't you worried, Nobuyuki?" asked Kamidake.  
  
Nobuyuki looked up from his paper. "No, not really," he aswered. "I'm sure the Legends will   
do well."  
  
"Nobuyuki, we aren't talking about sports!"  
  
"What, then?"  
  
"Nobuyuki, Tenchi and the others could be in real trouble!" said Azaka.  
  
"They probably are," said Nobuyuki, continuing to read the paper.  
  
"So, don't you care?" asked Kamidake.  
  
Nobuyuki sighed, put down his paper, and stood up. He walked over a table, which had some photos in frames on it, and picked up a picture frame with a picture of his late wife Achika in it. He looked at the picture and then looked outside the window for a few moments. Then he turned to Azaka and Kamidake.  
  
"I care a lot," said Nobuyuki "and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little   
worried, but Tenchi has a great power in him, and I think if he's able to utilize that,   
he can get through anything. Especially with the others to back him up. I'm sure that Tenchi   
and the others will be fine."  
  
Nobuyuki looked back at the picture of Achika. She had died a few years after Tenchi was   
born. Before their marriage, the shy Nobuyuki held back most of his feelings, but not to the   
extent that he rarely showed them at all. He just chose times that he could be emotional. After   
Achika died, Nobuyuki went through a period of indifference that bordered on coldness, but after   
a year he changed again. He became a cheerful man (with hentai tendancies) who acted like most   
people would assume one would in his position. However, he was still a morose person in a sense.  
  
Oh Achika, Nobuyuki thought, still staring at his wife's picture. I hope Tenchi will be able   
to handle all that power.  
  
Azaka and Kamidake just floated in their spots, not saying anything, worrying about   
Ayeka. While they had confidence in Tenchi's abilities, they still felt uneasy, and this anxiety   
made them wonder just how the situation was playing out. They had a bad feeling. Something told   
them that things weren't going as well as Nobuyuki thought they were.   
  
  
In their cell on the Gaizu, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi, and Ryo-Ohki sat   
around, listening to Washu's escape plan. She had told them that if Mecha-Washu could pilot the   
Yagami to the Gaizu and attack, it would be a perfect distraction for an escape. A normal escape   
plan would be rather simple: Ryoko could blast their way out of the cell, and they would escape   
by means of Ryo-Ohki. The only problem was that they had to wait for Yosho to be put in a cell.  
  
"Do you think they'll eventually place Lord Katsuhito in here with us?" asked Ayeka.  
  
"Well, they'll probably put him in a cell. Probably a separate one, though, to prevent a   
joint escape," said Washu.  
  
"That won't be a big problem if Mecha-Washu can distract everyone," said Kiyone.  
  
"Damn right!" said Ryoko. "I can't wait to get my hands on that Satuzama!"  
  
"Quiet down, Ryoko! The guards might hear," said Kiyone.  
  
"Oh sorry, I just want to beat that guy into submission. Hey, we can all do it together!"  
  
"No, Ryoko, we can't fight Satuzama. He's too powerful," said Ayeka.   
"We'll have to go to Jurai and get military help."  
  
"What?! I don't need any help! I'll just focus my anger into beating him into a pulp!"  
  
"As usual, Ryoko, you are acting like a brash fool."  
  
"What did you call me?!?"  
  
"You heard me!"  
  
"Quiet, you two! Now's not the time for your childish argueing!" yelled Tenchi.  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka hung their heads in shame. "Sorry," they said in unison.  
  
"Let's just hope Mecha-Washu gets here in time," said Kiyone.  
  
The faint sound of plans being hatched did not reach the guards assigned to that cell   
block. They stood ready in case of an inspection by one of Orozumo's lower officers. This was an   
inevitable event, as it had been exactly a week since the last inspection, and Tollop expected an  
inspection of the cell blocks every seven days. The guards, both from a planet called Depec in   
the Poque System, had been awake for almost an entire cycle, and desperatly needed a break. They   
waited for the next two guards to relieve them of their duties. They were already showing signs   
of extreme fatigue. As they struggled to stay awake, standing outside reinforced metal doors,   
Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Washu, Kiyone, and Mihoshi continued planning.  
  
  
The Gaizu drew nearer to the planet Gawen. On the main bridge of the ship, Captain   
Orozumo continued to bark orders at the subordinates, and they followed the orders. In a separate  
cell block from where Tenchi and the gang were in, in a smaller cell, stood Lord Katsuhito. Two   
gaurds stood outside the cell. Tollop had warned them that he was stronger than he looked.  
  
In his throne room, Satuzama stood by the large porthole-like window, staring out into   
the infinite space, and sipping wine from a glass. Thoughts of his original search for the ring   
flooded his mind. Opogi had been a friend, a colleague, and the elder had taken his friend away   
from him. Then he held a treasure of great power, and couldn't get it to activate, so he searched  
the universe for how to use it. He gained great wealth and began taking young aspiring warriors   
under his wing, helping them perfect their craft. He recruited them. Soon he had a following.   
That wasn't enough, though. He found his way to Jurai, and rose to the position of advisor for   
the Jurain emperor so that he could take the throne for himself. It was the love of two and the   
power of the ring that was his downfall. The memories saddened and angered him. Why couldn't he   
have the power he seeked? Why?  
  
"I will have the power of the ring!" he screamed, throwing the glass to the floor.   
  
The glass shattered. Satuzama walked over to his throne and sat.  
  
"I will have the Ring of Destiny."  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
  



End file.
